530 One Shots
by Rachelle4eva
Summary: Title says it all, 530 One Shots about Naruto and the gang. Ratings range from K-M. Most will be M but warnings will be posted then. This is yaoi. SasuNaru will be the main along with many other side parings. Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello friends~ Well heh…it has been a while, ne? To explain myself I have actually been working on this lovely WIP (Work In Progress). This is the ever so famous "100 Theme Challenge" but I like a challenge so I found more, to be specific **_**530**_**, which I am so creatively calling **_**"530 One Shots!" Creative, right? **_** This also means (sadly) my other story **_**"Love that came from the Sea" **_**will be put on hold for a while, but not for long so do not worry! Also hello to the new readers, I love reviews for they make me smile! So please keep them coming! As for warnings and a disclaimer I will post them before the chapter, but if I feel that nothing is too graphic then there will be no warning. Now without father adieu please enjoy 530 one shots!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (male x male)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Sasuke walked in to the apartment he shared with his lover, Naruto. The blonde turned at the sound of the door.

"Welcome Home, Sasuke!" He brightly smiled at the business man.

"I brought home a new friend today…" Sasuke had a devilish smirk on his face.

Before Naruto even knew what was happening he was on their bed naked, wrists bound to the top of the bed, blindfolded.

"Sasuke?" He asked the oddly quiet room when all of a sudden something touched his ass. "Eeep!"

As the hard object was pushed in Naruto heard a _click _and that's when he released a low, pleasure filled moan.

"We never used a vibrator before," Sasuke told the moaning, withering blonde, who clearly heard the smirk in his voice "so I thought an introduction was in order"


	2. Love

**A/N: Hello! I have written another chapter for you all! Please enjoy!**

**Warnings: Just so you know it will be 95% of the time SasuNaru yaoi. Some swearing too and mentions of sex.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SaiNaru**

**Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited;**

**donthateapreciatexyaoix**

**ash2000ice**

**MusikMastr**

**Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 2: Love**

_ It was a special day, an anniversary, and currently Sasuke was down on one knee. They had just eaten dinner, went to a movie, and now ended up in the place where they had first met; the park gazebo._

"_S-Sasuke?" Naruto looked down at the man as he reached for something in his pocket "Are you…"_

_With the question left unsaid, Sasuke answered. "Naruto." He pulled out a small red velvet box "Will you marry me?" A golden band was simply placed inside the box, Naruto gasped._

"_Yes, Oh God Sasuke yes!" Tears welled up in his eyes as the ring was placed on his finger; suddenly he was picked up and spun around several times. Laughing all the while he was set down and feverishly kissed._

"_Naruto, you have made me the happiest man alive" _Sasuke smiled happily as his day dream ended.

Yes, the great Uchiha daydreamed. As of now he was picturing the best way to propose to his boyfriend of three years, his beautiful fox, Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Naruto Uchiha. He had three ways that he could propose;

One; at the aquarium where they had their first date.

Two; at the beach where they shared their first kiss.

Three; at the park gazebo where they first met.

All of the choices were perfect, for Naruto was a big romantic, so he would fall for any of the choices. As another daydream was about to hit him a voice called him from his mind.

"Mr. Uchiha" it was a nagging voice, irritating to the ears "would you please get back to work, as the company president you have a set of respon-"And there she goes again, rambling on and on and on and on about how it was his responsibility to manage his company and to keep things in order "-and you need to keep things in order. So please get back to work."

"Mrs. Haruno. I do not need a _secretary _telling me what to do. I am the president. Now leave" His icy voice commanded just as easily it seduced. Looking at his watch he saw that it was time to head home, well maybe he was just excited, but nonetheless he left for home.

The warm July air hit his face as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. If you were to see him walking out on the street, you would think that he was some rich snob. Sure his family was loaded, his brother was living in the lap of luxury with his wife, and Sasuke would get "allowances" every once and a while from his parents. They owned a multimillion dollar company called "Sharingan Red" selling mostly jewelry and fine wines. But, he was nice…sometimes; sure Naruto called Sasuke a Teme all the time and Sasuke called Naruto a dobe…and a Usuratonkachi. It was all in fun though; throughout the whole time in their relationship they had probably had five major fights. This on Sasuke's standards was good.

Soon Sasuke was standing on their front porch; he grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door but realized that…it was already unlocked.

"_That's weird. Naruto usually keeps it locked even when he is home" _Sasuke thought as he stepped into the massive house. The grand staircase was the middle of the foyer which leads up to the second floor which kept the bedrooms. He went into the rooms on the first floor (the kitchen and the living room) where he thought that he might find Naruto, but he didn't find said blonde. Suddenly a thud was heard from upstairs along with a long _loud_ moan. Sasuke ran towards the grand staircase taking two steps at a time and ran to their master bedroom where he could hear the moans coming from inside. Anger filled Sasuke's chest and blood as he flung the door open.

"Ahh! Aah! Ah! S-Sai!" Naruto was one _their_ bed, being pounded by another _man_.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed into the bedroom, as he stomped up to the raven look alike throwing him off of his lover and punching him right in the face before turning to Naruto, his face red with anger. "What the fucking hell! I thought you loved me!"

Naruto got up on his knees on the bed and yelled right back into his face "You betrayed me first! I did love you!" The tears pooled in his eyes soon to fall free down his tanned cheeks.

Sasuke reached out to his lover, only to have his hand violently slapped away "NO! Not anymore Sasuke!" Naruto pressed his clenched fists to his eyes "I'm done." He whispered softly

"What did you say?" Sasuke leaned a little closer, hoping that his ears betrayed him.

"I said I'm done!" Naruto said with a bit more force looking up, his face and voice angry

It was silent for a few minutes all except for the rustling of clothes from the man who was just fucking his boyfriend.

"Why…?" Sasuke asked again knowing the answer he would get "Just yesterday you were saying how much you loved me and wished that we could be married…" Sasuke had his hand in his pocket, where he had the red velvet box that held all of his love.

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth." Naruto said "You betray me, I betray you."

Making the decision right then and there Sasuke took the small box and threw it on the bed "That was supposed to be for you. I was going to give it to you tonight. My coworker helped me pick it out, her name is Sakura." A flash of recognition showed on Naruto's face, he was never good at hiding his emotions. Sasuke was stalking off towards the door before he turned back to his former lover "I love you and I always will Naruto." And he walked away leaving his ex-lover behind along with his heart.

Naruto shook with anger and sadness as his lover walked away, the small velvet box still on the bed. He picked it up gingerly.

"I…think I should go. Nice fuck, dickless" Sai mumbled and followed the other raven out the door.

Ignoring the man he opened the small box slowly. Naruto gasped as he saw a small golden band sitting perfectly in the center. Taking the golden band out of its confines, he examined it. On the inside the script said _**"To my beautiful golden fox, all my love –S"**_ He let out a choked sob "Sasuke!" Clutching the golden band to his chest he cried his heart out.

Love can be a magical thing. It can be special and beautiful, but when things go wrong love can be a bitch. It can be cruel and harsh. But what goes hand and hand with Love is _Betrayal._


	3. Hate

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for all those who reviewed and read the last chapter, it makes me smile~ Please enjoy~**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, and swearing.**

**Paring: SasuNaru, SaiNaru**

**As always please review and thanks to;**

**donthateappreciatexyaoi**

***relates to chapter 2***

**Chapter 3: Hate**

Naruto refused to believe it. It couldn't be, Sai had to be lying, and Sasuke wouldn't do anything like that. Naruto was told by Sai that Sasuke was choosing out a ring with a woman, that he had placed it on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both were smiling and laughing, they looked like they were in love and Naruto was furious. He was told this just this morning, it was around noon now.

Sai was the boss of the new ramen shop that had just opened downtown, to put it nicely Sai didn't like Naruto's boyfriend Sasuke, one would consider him a jealous man. And this was his way of getting what he wanted; Naruto.

"Naruto, can I see you in my office?" Sai was in the doorway that leads to the back and to the main counter.

He sighed sadly and said "I'll be right there, Sir." He finished serving the last bowl to a woman and what looked like her boyfriend, on a date he assumed. Wiping down the counter quickly, he tossed the rag in to the bucket and headed back to his boss's office.

"Naruto, are you still upset by what I told you?" Sai asked, obvious by the expression on the blonde's face, he was.

"The Teme wouldn't do that…" he spoke quietly "At least…I don't think he would."

The raven moved closer to the blonde, an arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer. Their chests were touching now, Naruto's breath hitched when he felt a hot breath next to his ear.

"Why don't you let me comfort you?" His hand slid down and grabbed his ass "Let me heal your heart."

He made a little "Eep" sound when his ass was grabbed. He thought to himself _"Sasuke, you betrayed me, so let me betray you." _

"Would you?" He gave Sai the best "Fuck me" look he could. Without another pause Sai connected his lips to the blonde's. Biting his lower lip and tugging at it a little, Naruto opened his mouth and Sai slipped his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance, Sai taking the lead as he delved deeper. Naruto moaned into his mouth his voice reverberating inside.

Pulling away Naruto spoke breathing a little heavy "Why…Why don't we take this back at the Teme's place?"

Sai didn't say a word and pulled the blonde out of the back door towards his car. "He lives on Eighth and J"

"Got it." He got into the car and the engine roared to life, Naruto sat next to him in the front seat. Sai placed his hand on Naruto's inner thigh moving it up and down, then slowly towards his crotch. Kneading and rubbing his member through the material caused Naruto to shudder. His dick slowly became hard as Sai groped and touched it more, by the time they were at Sasuke and Naruto's house he was about to burst.

"_Sasuke must have slept with her in our bed," _He shuddered out of disgust _"So I will sleep with him there to."_

He pulled up into the driveway; Sasuke's black Mercedes was in the driveway. "Is he home?" Sai spared a glance to the blonde

"No, he walked to work today," he got out of the car and walked to the front door, unlocking it. Sai was pressed up against Naruto's back, his hard on pressing into the crease of the little fox's ass. "S-Sai…" he nearly moaned out right there.

Sai opened the door and pushed the blonde inside, once inside Sai had said blonde on the now closed door. His mouth was devouring the smaller, tongues intertwining and tangling together. Moans could be heard from Naruto, his voice betraying him.

"Let's take this-Ah!- to the bedroom!" He cried out as the ravenette left a dark hickey on the tan collar bone.

With a nod to the blonde, Naruto led him up to the master bed room. Finally in the sinful room of their desires, clothes were thrown off and left behind. Naruto's face was shoved into the bed as the man began to prepare said blonde.

"The…The lube is in the lower drawer…" he panted when Sai stopped, probably realizing that his spit wouldn't do any good. Feeling the bed dip, he noticed how much the man looked like his Sasuke from the side. Watching the man disappear from his site once again he felt the cool touch of lubricated fingers on his ass.

The feeling of his thick fingers passing by his tight ring of muscles made him moan. He would admit Sai had some pretty thick fingers, not as long as Sasuke's but they were thick.

"You like that eh?" The deep voice rumbled above him "You little whore…you love my fingers in your ass" he pushed his fingers deeper.

Naruto whimpered a bit as a bit of pain slid past his hips. "Hurts…" his fingers clenched the fabric of their bedding; Naruto inhaled deeply closing his eyes, now reminded instantly of Sasuke.

"I hate you."

Those words caused Naruto to snap his eyes open. "Eh?"

"I hate you, Naruto" Sai removed his fingers and flipped the boy over causing Naruto to hit his head on the headboard of the bed, making a thud sound and positioned his member at his tight ring of muscles. "Get ready"

He thrusted in hard and quick, hips snapping forward. "Gahh!" Naruto made a choked cry sound and thought _"Sasuke was never this rough…but…this isn't Sasuke..." _

"Ah! Aah! Ah! S-Sai!" Naruto moaned but suddenly heard the door swing open.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed into the bedroom, as he stomped up to the raven look alike throwing him off of his lover and punching him right in the face before turning to Naruto, his face red with anger. "What the fucking hell! I thought you loved me!"

Naruto got up on his knees on the bed and yelled right back into his face "You betrayed me first! I did love you!" The tears pooled in his eyes soon to fall free down his tanned cheeks.

Naruto watched as Sasuke tried to touch his scarred cheek, only to violently slap it away. He had had enough "No! Not anymore Sasuke!" Naruto pressed his clenched fists to his eyes "I'm done." He whispered softly

"What did you say?" He heard Sasuke say kind of harshly.

"I said I'm done!" Naruto said with a bit more force looking up, his face and voice angry

It was silent for a few minutes all except for the rustling of clothes from the man who was just fucking him.

"Why…?" He heard Sasuke ask again. "Just yesterday you were saying how much you loved me and wished that we could be married…" Naruto looked up anger filled his eyes, the look of red seeping around his pupil.

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth." Naruto said "You betray me, I betray you."

Naruto watched as Sasuke took something out of his pocket and throw it on the bed "That was supposed to be for you. I was going to give it to you tonight. My coworker helped me pick it out, her name is Sakura." A flash of recognition showed on Naruto's face, he was never good at hiding his emotions. Sasuke was stalking off towards the door before he turned back to his former lover "I love you and I always will Naruto." And he walked away leaving his ex-lover behind along with his heart.

Naruto shook with anger and sadness as his lover walked away, the small velvet box still on the bed. He picked it up gingerly.

"I…think I should go. Nice fuck, dickless" Sai mumbled and followed the other raven out the door.

Ignoring the man he opened the small box slowly. Naruto gasped as he saw a small golden band sitting perfectly in the center. Taking the golden band out of its confines, he examined it. On the inside the script said _**"To my beautiful golden fox, all my love –S"**_ He let out a choked sob "Sasuke!" Clutching the golden band to his chest he cried his heart out.

Hate is a strong emotion. So strong that a person can fuck someone out of pure hatred. And maybe hate is stronger than love, because it forms bonds that last longer. Because what goes hand and hand with Hate, is _Revenge._ But that is for another day…


	4. Amaterasu-The Sun

**A/N: Hello again! It is kind of short but please enjoy~**

**Warnings: none.**

**Chapter 4: Amaterasu-The Sun**

"_O rising sun you wake me today_

_You are there with me for lunch_

_For washing clothes_

_And for picking flowers,_

_But once twilight comes_

_Must we have to say goodbye?_

_I know it won't be long_

_Until I see you again  
-The Sun"_

Iruka opened his eyes to find the beautiful morning sunshine, shining through. Today was yet another day of not training; only proving to the villagers that he had the kindest of hearts. Fifteen years old and raising a child, a child who harbors a monster, a monster that killed his parents.

"No. I can't cry now, it isn't his fault" Iruka sat up and glanced at the clock; 6am. _"Naruto should be waking up soon" _he thought

As if on cue a baby's wail was heard throughout the small apartment that he had recently moved to. Rushing to the child he picked him up with the utmost care, tenderly he hushed the child.

"Shh, my Naruto Daddy is here" He froze. When had he started thinking of himself as "Daddy" and Naruto of his own? Two months ago when he had been placed in the care of Iruka, he never had thought that he would be addressing himself as "Daddy" and Naruto as "My Naruto". He would have laughed if they had said that he would be raising a child by himself.

The child continued to cry, the curtains pulled closed making the room dark. Iruka though preferred sunlight and pulled said curtains back revealing the light of the morning. As the light bathed the child in its soft golden glow, he quieted and stopped his fussing.

Chuckling softly to himself he said "You like the sun, huh?" He nuzzled the child's cheek softly, his motherly instincts kicking in, and the urge to protect the child from harm, more apparent now.

"Naruto, my Taiyo, my Sun…"


End file.
